Agent Retriever
= Agent Retriever = Hit Die d6. Requirements To qualify to become an agent retriever, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Alignment Any lawful. Skills Gather Information 24 ranks, Knowledge (the planes) 15 ranks. Feats Track. Class Skills The agent retriever’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Forgery (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Listen (Wis), Search (Int), and Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level 6 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the agent retriever prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency An agent retriever gains no proficiency with any weapons, armor, or shields. Spells per Day/Spells Known At each agent retriever level, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he or she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which he or she belonged before adding the prestige class level. If already an epic spellcaster, the character gains only the benefit noted under the Spells entry for that epic class. He or she does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If the character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming an agent retriever, the player must decide to which class to add the new level for the purpose of determining spells per day. Uncanny Location (Sp) When a agent retriever spends one day attuning him or herself to a person or object he or she is seeking, he or she automatically determines that person’s or item’s location as the discern location spell. Once he or she has established a sense of the location, the agent retriever can maintain this uncanny link even if the target moves, but only so long as he or she hunts down this person or item to the exclusion of all other pursuits. If he or she ever turns aside to undertake a second pursuit, the uncanny location ends, and the agent retriever must spend another day to reattune him or herself to the target. Tracking Bonus (Ex) The agent retriever gains a +10 insight bonus on Survival checks to track the quarry. This bonus increases by +10 every five levels thereafter. Plane Shift (Sp) The agent retriever can use plane shift as a 14th-level caster once per day starting at 2nd level, plus one additional time per day every five levels thereafter. Force Sphere (Sp) The agent retriever gains the ability to call forth a force sphere. The agent retriever can attempt to enclose any creature or object he or she can see within 30 feet. The target is allowed a Reflex saving throw (DC 20 + ½ the class level of the agent retriever + the agent retriever’s Dexterity modifier). Those who fail are then encapsulated in a sphere of force with a radius of up to 50 feet (the sphere is only as large as it needs to be, up to its maximum radius). Those trapped inside cannot escape except with methods that can bypass or destroy a wall of force. The sphere persists as long as the agent retriever desires, up to a maximum of seven days. A captured target does not count toward the capacity of the agent retriever’s plane shift ability, and the agent retriever can plane shift with the target despite the presence of the force sphere. The agent retriever can use this power once per day at 3rd level, plus one additional time per day every five levels thereafter. Ethereal Jaunt (Sp) The agent retriever can use ethereal jaunt as a 14th-level caster once per day at 4th level, plus one additional time per day every five levels thereafter. Bonus Feats The agent retriever gets a bonus feat at 5th level and an additional bonus feat every five levels thereafter. These bonus feats must be selected from the following list: Epic Endurance, Epic Prowess, Epic Speed, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Fast Healing, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Spell Capacity, Legendary Climber, Legendary Rider, Legendary Tracker, Perfect Health, Permanent Emanation, Spontaneous Spell, Storm of Throws, Swarm of Arrows, and Uncanny Accuracy. Category:Sınıflar Category:Epik